Sequel Dreams Come True :After for forever
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Ichiruki: Hanya ucapan terimakasih mereka sudah menyiratkan luapan emosi dan perasaan menjadi satu. Sepasang mata amber bersirobok dengan mata abu-abu Byakuya, senyuman terpatri dari bibirnya, "sengaja mempermainkan diriku—eh, kakak ipar."


Berikut ini adalah sekuel dari Dreams come true untuk merayakan Ichiruki days yang sudah dilaksanakan 12 Mei. Maafkan ini telat buat dan menulis karena yaah—berbagai kesibukan kuliah menggempor diriku melupakan untuk meramaikan fandom Bleach yang semakin sepi dengan karya-karya-nya. Oke lebih selanjutnya baca dan review jika sempat ok ^^b.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**After for forever © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Sequel Dreams Come True**

**Genre : Romance™/Family (maybe)**

**Rated : T-eens**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *Ichiruki Lovers***

***Fic Ringan dari saya untuk kalian semua***

***For Ichiruki Days***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Sinar matahari menerangi bumi dengan suhu panasnya yang membuat kulit terasa terbakar akan keringat yang mengucur deras tanpa memperdulikan cuaca panas kali ini menguras tenaga lebih besar. _Air Conditioner_ bersuhu rendah tidak membuat pemilik itu merasakan uap dingin yang menyejukkan, benar-benar menyiksa. Lelaki berambut orange dengan kaos oblong tampak menekan remote _AC_ dengan sedikit frustasi dan kesal. Diapun meneguk habis es limun yang terpekur di meja, diliriknya sekilas dokumen-dokumen pasien yang bertumpuk membuat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain untuk pekerjaan semata bahkan dirinya sebagai _Shinigami pengganti_ lupa akan serbuan hollow yang mengerubungi kota dan mengalihkan kepada shinigami lain.

Denga kacamata yang bertengger ditelinganya, dia kembali fokus akan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai, "sialan kau Ishida. Bukan membantuku malahan menambah beban tugasku bertambah," gerutu dokter termuda kedua setelah rival beratnya Ishida Uryuu—anak rumah sakit Karakura tempat dirinya bekerja.

"Ichigo, ada yang perlu aku bantu?" tanya seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dengan perutnya membuncit membuat Ichigo menoleh dan menatap iris Violetnya.

Seulas senyum terpatri dari bibir tipisnya, "tidak ada Rukia. Sebaiknya kau berisitirahat—kasihan anak kita."

"Tumben sekali menolak bantuanku, bukan seperti kau saja,"gumam Rukia menghampiri dan melirik setumpuk dokumen pasien yang berserakan dimeja.

Eh? Respon Ichigo tidak mengerti akan ucapan wanita yang resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Memang Rukia sering membantunya dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan seperti yang dia lakoni dan—sekarang dirinya menolak, katanya itu bukan dirinya sebernanya. Apakah karena efek cuaca panas membuat otaknya sedikit konslet.

"H-hoii, Ichigo. Sifatmu itu aneh dari kemarin, dari kau memintaku membuat daging super pedas… mengajakku membeli boneka kelinci untukku… bahkan kau menolak bantuanku yang biasanya tidak. Sebernanya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

Aneh… aneh, sifatnya berubah bahkan pola makan berubah seringkali dirinya mual tak sengaja dan terbangun ditengah malam membuat Rukia agak khawatir dengan kondisi dirinya. Pikir Ichigo dalam hati,

Rukia mengecek kondisi suaminya dengan memegang dahinya, "kau sakit? Atau—kau?"

Ichigo segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju rak yang berisi buku kedokteran, seketika dia merenungi dan ketika tidak menemukan jawaban di buku-buku tebal tersebut. Dia mengambil gadgetnya dan menge-search apa yang menjadi pertanyaan selalu bertubi-tubi di dalam menggebu-ggebu di otaknya.

Mual…, dirinya langsung ke kamar mandi dengan napas terengah-engah memuntahkan apa yang di lambungnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi mendapatkan Rukia tengah menatap mata amber miliknya intens dan penuh selidik, "Ichigo, kalau kau sakit, lebih baik istirahat."

Ichigo menggeleng kepalanya, " jangan khawatikan aku," diapun kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu dan mengucapkan hal yang paling dibenci dalam hidupnya adalah kue manisan, "ma-maaf menggangumu Rukia, bisa kau buat sup daging hangat dan er—pesan kue manisan untukku," sambil menggarukan kepalanya.

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang dilontarkan Ichigo bahkan dirinya tidak mendengar dengan baik, "u-ulangi ucapanmu tadi Ichigo."pintanya.

Diapun menghela napasnya, "aku minta sup daging hangat dan kue manisan untukku, Rukia."

Tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut, Rukia berlari dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Wanita memiliki iris violet kelam itu segera menghubungi salah satu temannya—Orihime Inoue.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Rukia-san?"_

"An-no, aku punya sedikit pertanyaan err—menyangkut Ichigo."

"_Memang kenapa dengan Ichigo-san?'_

"Belakangan dia sangat aneh bahkan pola makanannya, tingkah lakunya…, menurutku berbeda."

"_Kalau nggak salah pernah dengar dari seseorang kalau seorang suami yang bertingkah laku aneh dan istrinya biasa-biasa saja. Bisa dibilang istilahnya "ngidam, berarti dia akan menjadi ayahnya baik dan penuh perhatian."_

"Se-serius kau bilang, Inoue. Be-berarti Ichigo ngidam…"

"_Kalau begitu selamat ya, Rukia-san."_

"Eh—iya, Inoue. Memang Ishida tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ichigo?"

"_Tidak, bahkan dia kerepotan mengurusi ngidamku. Katanya dia sampai tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara itu. Hehe…, sudah dulu ya Rukia. Sepertinya Hizuki bangun, janee.."_

Rukia tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Inoue beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian dia bergegas membuat sup daging hangat seta memesan kue manisan yang bisa dibilang makanan yang dibenci Ichigo, sambil mengusapkan perut buncitnya, "ternyata tou-sanmu sangat perhatian denganmu, buktinya dia mengurangi beban kaa-san sekarang.'

Terdengar reaksi berupa tendangan dari dalam perutnya membuat Rukia terkekeh pelan dan dia kembali ke dapur. Langsung dia menyiapkan bahan-bahan kemudian memulai tangannya gemulai mencampurkan segala bahan yang memang tersedia dikulkas. Tak berselang lama aroma harum menguar sup daging yang ia buat, raut wajah Rukia sangat sumringah. Dia langsung menuangkan sup ke mangkok.

"Heii, serius sekali nyonya Kurosaki ini…," celetuk pria bermata amber menghirup aroma sedap dengan merendahkan tubuhnya sampai kepalanya menyentuh bahu Rukia.

"Berisik…," gumam Rukia agak bergidik dengan napas Ichigo terhembus di tengkuknya membuat dia sedikit gugup dan tegang.

Melihat reaksi Rukia diam dan membisu, Ichigo menyeringai seketika sekilas melihat raut wajah Rukia memerah, "apakah enak sup buatan istriku ini—hmm…," godanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Ichigo," perintah Rukia.

Bukan menjauh, Ichigo merapatkan dan memeluk istri mungilnya. Seketika pria berambut orange ini mencium tengkuk Rukia yang membuat gerakan wanitanya berhenti. "Rasanya… aku ingin makan sesuatu lebih dari sup daging hangat ini," bisik Ichigo.

"A-apa?" tanya Rukia setengah gugup.

"Aku ingin makan kau, Rukia," seringai Ichigo.

Tak berlangsung lama, bukan mendapat pelukan hangat dari Rukia tapi mendapat tendangan yang kuat dari istrinya hingga pemilik mata amber meringis kesakitan, "aww—kakiku…"

"Makanya jangan mencoba menggodaku, kalau tidak mau mendapat tendanganku, Ichigo," ancam Rukia dengan mengacungkan alat pengaduk sup tepat di muka Ichigo.

Ini yang membuat Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dan berbalik menatap iris indah Violet kelam itu seakan membius dirinya mendekat ke arahnya. Sama halnya dengan Rukia, seperti ada magnet kuat membuat dia diam dan takluk di depan mata amber milik Ichigo.

Tak memperdulikan detik-detik jam berlalu juga sup daging yang agak mendingin, Ichigo semakin merendahkan posisi sama seperti tubuh mungil Rukia, dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain… saling mendominasi satu lain… menekan sudut bibir hingga lidah mereka saling bertautan, mereka melakukan itu penuh kasih sayang dan cinta bukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata.

"Engghh…," desah Rukia membuat ciuman mereka berakhir dan terdengar reaksi kecil di perut buncitnya, "kurasa si kecil tahu apa yang kita perbuat, Ichigo."

"Yeah, sepertinya kita akan melanjutkan malam nanti," goda Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak Ichigo, ini bukan bagian dari ngidam-mu bukan—upss," mulut Rukia bungkam mengucapkan kata "ngidam" di depan Ichigo hingga alis suaminya agak berkedut mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang aku ngidam, berarti aku akan menjadi ayah yang perhatian," ucap Ichigo setengah berteriak kemudian menyentuh perut buncit istrinya.

"K-kau tahu darimana hal itu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia agak sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

"Dari ayah…, dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Dan aku sekarang mengalaminya… aku baru sadar."

Rukia mengelus pelan kepala Ichigo dan bergumam dalam hati, "aku tidak membayangkan bisa bersanding denganmu Ichigo, dengan usahamu menyakinkan Nii-sama membuatku salut dan sekarang aku mengandung benihmu, sungguh keajaiban buatku sebagai seorang shinigami."

"Rukia, kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak kita," tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah, kupikir nama yang cocok adalah Ichiru Kurosaki jika laki-laki dan kalau perempuan adalah Ichilan Kurosaki," sahut Rukia penuh antusias kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuangkan sup daging dan menyerahkan ke Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil menerima mangkuk berisi sup daging buatan istrinya, Rukia Kurosaki. Dan dia menuju kursi makan dan mendudukkan dirinya kemudian melahap sup buatan istrinya, terlihat raut puas dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ichigo?"

"Sangat enak…, tolong tambahkan lagi," pinta Ichigo.

Tak berlangsung lama raut sumnringah diantara mereka berdua agak terusik dengan kehadiran Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Matsumoto Rangiku. "Aku ada perlu denganmu Rukia," ucap Hitsugaya muncul dari pintu senkaimon.

"Perlu apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia.

Sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Kuchiki Taichou memintamu kembali ke Soul society."

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke sana, rumahku sekarang ada di sini," sahut Rukia.

"Kondisi kandunganmu itu membahayakan, karena menjadi incaran para hollow. Kau mengerti, Rukia ?" ucap Matsumoto mengambil alih pembicaraan

Ichigo menajamkan pandangan ke arah Hitsugaya, "sudah kubilang beberapa kali dengan dia kalau aku bisa menjaganya, kenapa dia sering meragukanku?" gertakan giginya membuat aroma ruangan itu agak memanas.

"Aku tidak tahu maksud dia apa, Kurosaki. Yang jelas aku harus menyeret Rukia ke soul society." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada tegasnya

"Apa hakmu membawa istriku ke soul society, apakah gara-gara jabatan dia sebagai Fukutaichou divisi 13 tidak becus? Kalau seperti itu, aku akan mengganti posisinya!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Matsumoto mengambil alih, "tidak semudah itu Ichigo!"

"Baiklah kalau keputusan kalian, aku akan menemui dia…," ucap Ichigo seraya berubah menjadi _shinigami_ dan menyeret tubuh Rukia sambil menggendong ala _bridal style_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di soul society, tanpa berbasa-basi dan menghiraukan ucapan Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto tengah melarang untuk memasuki ruangan pertemuan para taichou yang terdiri dari Byakuya Kuchiki memang sudah menunggu kehadiran adik iparnya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu, Ichigo," ucap datar Byakuya.

Tampak kebisuan melanda diantara keduanya sambil menatap tajam satu sama lain membuat isi ruangan pertemuan menghela napas dengan tingkah laku antara kakak dan adik ipar yang selalu tidak akur walaupun sudah menjadi keluarga. Itulah sifat mereka sama-sama egois tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti, taichou dari divisi limapun hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat aura membunuh diantara keduanya tanpa sadar seisi ruangan itu menatap pentengkaran dingin mereka.

"Cukup… Cukup…, Byakuya-taichou dan Kurosaki Ichigo," perintah Yamamoto Genrusaii seketika membuat isi ruangan terfokus padanya.

Keduanya mengangguk kepalanya, iris mata amber milik Ichigo melihat satu persatu kehadiran para taichou yang hanya—hadir adalah Hirako Shinji, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kensei Muragama, Retsu Unohana dan Byakuya Kuchiki. Sekilas raut wajah Rukia agak terkejut dengan kehadiran beberapa kapten dan menyangkut masalah dirinya—dia mencoba memberi isyarat Ichigo untuk menurunkannya.

Tanpa permintaan Rukia, Ichigo sudah menurunkannya dan bersimpuh di depan Soutaichou, akan tetapi dirinya sedang kondisi mengandung, dia kesulitan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, beruntung tangan kekar Ichigo menuntun untuk berdiri lagi dan siap menerima konsenkuesi sebagai letnan kapten divisi 13.

"Apakah kau tahu apa maksudku menyuruhmu di suruh kembali ke Soul Society?" tanya singkat nan pada Rukia.

Wanita berletnan fukutaichou divisi 13 hanya terpaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Soutaichou bahkan Ichigo berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak berbuat kekacauan di pertemuan resmi tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan maksudnya, Rukia Kurosaki. Anda sekarang tengah mengandung alhasil pekerjaanmu sebagai Fukutaichou tidak konsisten maka sebagai Soutaichou di sini, aku—" ucap Yamomoto menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap sekeliling para pasang mata tidak menunjukkan reaksi, dua detik sebelum Yamamoto melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ichigo mengambil alih pembicaraan, "jika itu keputusanmu untuk memecat Rukia sebagai Fukutaichou divisi 13. Aku… akan menggantikannya sementara," dengan suara penuh keyakinan membuat para kapten agak kaget kecuali Hitsugaya menghela napas kecil.

"Ic-ichigo,itu bukan perkara mudah dan seenaknya saja memberi pernyataan itu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan sebagai dokter di Karakura?" ucap Rukia.

Tanpa menatap iris violet kelam istrinya dia tetap menatap Soutaichou dan para kapten tengah mengintimidasinya kemudian mata ambernya mengarah ke kapten divisi 6 sekaligus kakak ipar—Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik meminta Soutaichou untuk mencopot jabatan wakil kapten Rukia—adikmu. Tapi tidak semudah itu juga mengambil keputusan seenaknya membawa Rukia ke Soul society. Dia sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku, mengerti kau, kakak ipar."

"Kehadiran hollow yang ada di Karakura akan mengincar kandungannya itu adalah pencampuran antara manusia dan Shinigami akan menghasilkan reiatsu yang besar, itu yang diincar hollow yang semakin merajalela," ucap Byakuya.

Ichigo menautkan alisnya, "jadi—kau meragukanku untuk melindungi Rukia, itu maksud dari ucapanmu bukan?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, hanya saja—"

Hirako yang tidak tahan dengan perseteruan Byakuya dan Ichigo mengucap sesuatu, "Kuchiki taichou, sebernanya kau menghawatirkan adikmu sampai kau menyuruh Hitsugaya Taichou membawa Rukia ke sini. Tapi, bisa menghilangkan keraguanmu itu, kau pernah bilang… telah mengakui Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai pahlawan bagi Soul Society dan Karakura. Setidaknya dia sudah berpengalaman dan aku yakin dia bisa melindungi adikmu melebihi dirimu." Dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya membuat seisi agak terpana mendengarnya, biasanya Hirako tidak berbicara seserius itu.

Seulas senyuman menguar dari Ichigo dan bergumam, "arigatou, Hirako-_san_."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kalau memang kemauanmu untuk menjadi Fukutaichou menggantikan istrimu sementara. Maka aku putuskan kau resmi menjadi Fukutaichou divisi 13 tapi dengan syarat konsisten dan membagi pekerjaanmu yang ada di Karakura. Kuperingati bahwa pekerjaan ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

Ichigo membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan, "_arigatou_…"

Tanpa sadar Byakuya Kuchiki telah berdiri dihadapan dengan menyerahkan ban wakil kapten kepada Ichigo yang kembali membuatnya terkejut juga seisi ruangan disana, "sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara lantang seperti tadi. Aku sudah memperhitungkan tindakanmu dan akhirnya aku benar."

Sepasang mata amber bersirobok dengan mata abu-abu Byakuya, senyuman terpatri dari bibirnya, "sengaja mempermainkan diriku—eh, _kakak ipar_."

"Hanya menguji dirimu, Ichigo."

Langsung, Ichigo menyambar ban wakil kapten dan memasangkan di lengan kirinya.

Tampak raut sumringah Rukia memandang tubuh Ichigo dari belakang, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo telah berubah menjadi pria yang memiliki kharismatik serta keyakinan tinggi yang membuat peraturan di Soul Society yang terkenal akan absolute bisa diubah dengan ucapan serta tindakannya.

Dia juga sangat… sangat _beruntung_ memiliki suami seperti Ichigo. Dulu, dirinya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda itu …

Ichigo Kurosaki…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keringat bercucuran deras di pelipis seorang Fukutaichou baru di divisi 13—Ichigo Kurosaki. Dirinya telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Soutaichou… kemudian Ukkitake selanjutnya… kakak iparnya sendiri—Byakuya Kuchiki. Tak habis pikir kenapa harus melewati adu mulut dengan Byakuya padahal diantara mereka tidak ada masalah lagi. Dirinya menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk memandang kolam ikan milik bangsawan Kuchiki.

Lagi… Lagi, tepukan bahu membuat Ichigo terganggu dan menatap tajam siapa menganggu waktu istirahatnya padahal dirinya ingin—

-sesuatu bersifat mendadak dari istrinya.

"Jangan mengangguku—" arah matanya kaget dengan sepasang iris violet menatap dirinya dengan kebingungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo," tangan mungil Rukia memegang suhu dahi Ichigo, "mmm—sepertinya kau _ngidam _ lagi. Kau mau apa?"

"Aaa… tidak… tidak, aku butuh istirahat saja."

"Mau kutemani…"

Tanpa respon, Rukia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati disamping Ichigo. Diam membisu hanya mengiringi kebersamaan mereka berdua. percikan-percikan air terlihat dari kolam ikan, goyangan bunga Sakura menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga menghiasi suasana taman milik keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

Secara refleks kepala Ichigo menyender di kedua paha Rukia dan membuat pemilik iris violet ini agak geli dengan rambut orange milik suaminya itu.

"I-ichigo… geli—hentikan kepalamu menggelitikiku," ucap Rukia menahan tawanya.

Bukan merespon keluhan istri mungilnya, Ichigo tetap bergeming menikmati pangkuan Rukia yang membuat dirinya nyaman sekaligus menghilangkan emosi yang membuncah kini menyurut kemudian tenang sepenuhnya.

"_Arigatou_…"bisik pelan Ichigo terdengar cukup kuat bisa terdengar oleh Rukia,

Wanita berambut kelam ini memamerkan senyumnya dan mengucapkan bisikan ke telinga Ichigo,"_Douita_…"

Hanya ucapan terimakasih mereka sudah menyiratkan luapan emosi dan perasaan menjadi satu. Sebuah kesabaran yang berpegang teguh serta kerja keras membuat hasil memuaskan, dan keduanya saling bertatap satu sama lain tanpa memikirkan sesuatu mengusik mereka. Perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat seakan mereka adalah kedua kutub berlawanan yang saling menarik satu sama lain.

Hidup mereka berdua akan menciptakan sejarah bagi Soul Society dan Karakura town bahwa walaupun mereka berbeda apalagi dirinya manusia yang kini menjadi shinigami pengganti berkat wanita yang berhasil mencuri hati dan memberikan sebuah perasaan yang ambigu dan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata yaitu Cinta. Dan wanita yang beruntung itu adalah shinigami sekaligus menjadi pasangan hidupnya yaitu… Rukia Kurosaki.

Biarkan mereka menikmati perasaan dan jangan memgusik bahkan menganggunya walau kita menganggu sekuat apapun… mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan karena seebuah ikatan yang abadi dan takdir akan mengiringi perjalanan hidup mereka.

_Happily Ever After…_

_._

_._

Owari

* * *

Alhamduliah selesai fic ini dengan kondisi badan kurang sehat. Saya ucapkan minta maaf kepada kalian semua.

**Gracia de mouis lucheta**

**Friday, 25 May 2012. At 07.02 a.m**


End file.
